


The Right Thing

by ellerkay



Series: Bad Romance [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Motel Room Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: After their first case together, Krycek shows up at Mulder's hotel room - again - looking for some company (and possibly some comfort) - again.Set immediately after the end of S2E4, "Sleepless." The second in a series showcasing the times Mulder and Krycek had sex during seasons 1-7, written to fit as closely as possible into the cracks of canon. Each story is fairly self-contained.





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This story's title is taken from Mulder's line in this episode, reassuring Krycek after he shot Cole (Cole made Krycek think he was holding a gun when it was actually a Bible): "You did the right thing."

Mulder shut his computer, rubbing his eyes. He wondered why he’d even tried to start working on his report, after their long, strange night. He’d been too high on adrenaline to sleep or watch TV; that was why. But behind all that, he felt weary to the bone.

If only Krycek hadn’t shot Cole. It wasn’t Krycek’s fault, Mulder knew, but that didn’t make it any less frustrating. To have had someone who could testify to the kind of thing the government got up to…

There was a knock at the door. Mulder checked the peephole and was not particularly surprised to see Krycek. He opened the door.

Krycek thrust a half-empty bottle of whiskey at him. He was swaying slightly on his feet. “Let’s celebrate,” he said. “Finished our first case.”

Mulder took the bottle and set it on the table. “Krycek, you should go to bed.”

Krycek leaned in close, grinning, eyes unfocused. “What do you think I’m here for?”

“That was a one-time thing,” Mulder said.

“I think the same case counts as the same time,” Krycek said. He stepped up close to Mulder and grabbed the back of Mulder’s neck, pressing his lips to Mulder’s with a needy whine. The sound made Mulder suck in his breath and he was kissing Krycek back without even meaning to. Krycek got even closer and pushed the door closed behind him with one foot. The slam of the door brought Mulder back to himself, and he jerked away.

“Alex,” he said, warningly.

Krycek draped his arms around Mulder’s neck and pressed up against him, nuzzling his skin. “Come on,” he said, voice a little high. “I…” He swallowed and pulled back a little, looking into Mulder’s face. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

He was fighting to control his expression, but his eyes were troubled. Mulder sighed. “Was that your first time using lethal force?”

Krycek nodded. “He wasn’t even armed. But I swear, I thought – “

“I know.” Mulder considered Krycek for a second. “You can just hang out here. Sleep in the other bed, if you want. You don’t have to – ”

Krycek kissed him again, even more insistently. He was half-hard and rubbing against Mulder’s thigh. “Please,” he murmured. “I need this. One last time.”

Mulder hesitated. “Last time,” he said finally. Krycek’s eyes lit up and Mulder leaned in to kiss him, long and slow, until Krycek was panting.

“Fuck me,” Krycek said breathily, when Mulder finally let him up. Mulder blinked.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he said. Krycek slipped his hand between their bodies and palmed Mulder’s cock through his pants.

“Come on,” Krycek said in a low voice. “Don’t make me beg.”

Mulder could feel his face heating up at the words. It was an appealing thought: Krycek begging him, those pretty eyes wide, framed with their long lashes.

Krycek was watching him closely. “Do you _want_ me to beg?” he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No,” Mulder said quickly, aware that he was probably lying.

“But you’ll fuck me?” Krycek licked his lips, and Mulder watched the motion of his tongue, nodding, only half-aware that he was agreeing. Krycek smiled triumphantly and stepped back, starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Stop. Let me,” Mulder said, and Krycek’s hands fell away. Mulder undid a button, then reconsidered.

“Lie down,” he said, and Krycek obeyed silently, toeing off his shoes before laying on his back on Mulder’s bed.

Mulder knelt over him and continued unbuttoning his shirt, kissing Krycek’s skin as it was revealed, following it with his fingers. Krycek stayed quiet, breathing hard, stomach fluttering under Mulder’s gentle touch.

When he took off Krycek’s pants, Mulder found him hard and ready. He gave Krycek’s cock a few tugs and Krycek moaned appreciatively, but when he leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head, Krycek shifted and pulled away.

“Not that,” he said. He rolled over onto his stomach, shoving a pillow under his hips and putting his head down on another pillow, on top of his folded arms. “Just fuck me.”

His tone was almost hard, and Mulder hesitated, not entirely sure he had a handle on the situation. Krycek looked back at him after a moment.

“Do I have to beg?” he asked, voice softer again. Mulder thought he saw something vulnerable in his eyes, and smiled reassuringly.

“That’s okay,” he said. He got up and started taking off his clothes. Krycek put his head on the pillow again and watched Mulder strip with half-lidded eyes.

Mulder hesitated again when he was naked.

“What’s wrong?” Krycek asked.

“I just realized I don’t have condoms. Or lube,” Mulder said.

Krycek grinned like the proverbial cat that got the cream. “Check my pockets.”

Mulder raised an eyebrow at him, as he grabbed Krycek’s pants and found what he needed.

“I told you,” Krycek said. “I knew what I wanted when I came here.”

Mulder just shook his head, laughing a little. When he looked up again, Krycek had spread his legs wide. The sight made Mulder’s cock throb and he sat on the bed again, putting the condom down in easy reach and slicking his finger.

Krycek twitched slightly at the cold touch, but he stilled as Mulder circled his entrance. After a moment Krycek shifted again, impatiently.

“Come on,” he urged. “Don’t be a tease.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Krycek said, so Mulder pushed the first finger in, trying to go slow, but Krycek kept pushing back against him.

“Another,” he panted. “I can take it.”

“Give it a second,” Mulder said. Krycek groaned and dropped his head back on the pillow, so Mulder didn’t wait as long as he normally would have before he dribbled some more lube over his middle finger. It slid in easily, and Krycek moaned, clenching around him. Mulder swirled and scissored his fingers slowly, and Krycek’s hips jerked.

“Stop, stop it and fuck me already,” he said.

“It’ll hurt,” Mulder protested. Krycek looked back at him with a fierce expression.

“I want it to hurt,” he said.

Mulder hesitated again, but it wasn’t like he thought he would actually injure Krycek, who seemed to have done this enough not to need much preparation – hell, from the feel of it, he might have prepped himself before he came over. And Mulder could understand that desire for a little physical pain, after what Krycek had been through.

So he withdrew his fingers and wiped them off. It only took a few quick pumps of his cock to be fully hard. He slid the condom on and lubed himself thoroughly. Krycek was watching him again, expression eager.

He was on his hands and knees in a second when he saw that Mulder was ready. Mulder grabbed his hip and positioned his cock, then slid in, trying to go slowly, but Krycek pushed back until his ass made contact with Mulder’s pelvis.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Krycek said, rocking forward and back fast until Mulder reached forward and squeezed the back of his neck briefly. Krycek gave a frustrated groan but stilled, glancing back.

“Kinda feeling like a human sex toy back here,” Mulder said. Krycek laughed.

“Sorry,” he said. “Just…go hard.”

Mulder let his hips snap forward a few times as quickly as he wanted; Krycek moaned loudly.

“Oh, yeah, _please_ ,” he said.

Mulder paused and leaned forward, pressing a kiss and then a bite to Krycek’s shoulder.

“Did you _want_ to beg?” he asked.

“I will,” Krycek said, panting. “If it makes you keep doing that.”

Mulder grinned and set a fast pace, only slowing down when he felt like he was going to come too soon. Krycek’s vocabulary narrowed to “yes” and “fuck” and “please” and he kept it up like a litany, considerably louder than the night before. When Mulder realized he was not going to be able to keep this going much longer, he wrapped a hand around Krycek’s cock, and it only took a couple hard thrusts before Krycek was crying out, spurting over his hand.

Mulder came at almost the same time, with a low groan. Krycek collapsed and Mulder collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing hard. After a moment, Mulder recovered himself enough to sit up and pull out slowly. Krycek made a protesting noise which cut off abruptly, like he hadn’t meant to let it out.

Mulder got up and disposed of the condom. When he turned back to the bed, Krycek was on his back, staring up at the ceiling, face blank.

“You okay?” Mulder sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure what Krycek would want right now. Krycek sat up immediately. He didn’t want to cuddle, apparently.

Krycek flashed him a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss Mulder quickly.

“Much better,” he said. He hopped off the bed and started getting dressed.

“You can stay, if you’d like,” Mulder said. “I know you said you didn’t want to be alone.”

Krycek shook his head. He was standing in such a way that his face was only half visible. “Thanks, but I’m okay. Good and fucked out.” He pulled his shirt on and grinned again, a little more sincerely now. “See you tomorrow for the flight home.”

He was out the door before Mulder could even respond. Mulder stood up again, not quite sure what to make of this. He caught sight of the bottle of whiskey Krycek had left on the motel room table. Krycek hadn’t seemed that drunk, except when he first got to the room. Mulder suspected now that he’d been faking it. Had he been pretending to be upset about shooting Cole, too? Maybe. Maybe he was only looking for sex because of the crush he seemed to have on Mulder; or, perhaps it was some of both.

In any case, Mulder thought, as he dumped the whiskey out in the bathroom sink, he hoped Krycek had gotten this out of his system. As undeniably, mind-blowingly hot as the sex was, this whole thing was just too confusing and complicated. Mulder had no intention of sleeping with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Mulder, my sweet summer child.


End file.
